


Produce 101 Season 2

by daisy_illusive



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Centric, Drama, Get a tissue, Other, cries a river
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: A la mañana siguiente de la final de P101, Kim JongHyun se despierta de nuevo en el primer día del programa. ¿Por qué ha sucedido? ¿Aquello quiere decir que ha pasado algo que no debería? ¿Tiene JongHyun la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro?





	Produce 101 Season 2

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: os va a llorar mucho el alma, lo aviso para que nadie luego me venga con reclamos.  
> Notas: esta historia está inspirada en [estas fotos](https://twitter.com/daisy_illusive/status/909120760706367489). Cuando las vi me dolió tanto todo, que decidí escribirlo y ser masoquista.  
> Comentario de autora: esto se lo dedico a Kim JongHyun, el líder de la nación, por pensar siempre en los demás antes que en sí mismo y por ser tan bonito- También se lo dedico a Choa, que hoy es su cumple y quería hacerle algo bonito (en realidad estoy preparando algo muy largo que no me ha dado tiempo a terminar y esta es la compensación). Espero que te guste.

JongHyun estaba feliz y a la vez se sentía un poco triste. Había acabado una época oscura y llena de tristeza y comenzaba otra, llena de luz y de posibilidades. Hacía varios meses, cuando había entrado a aquel programa de supervivencia para re-debutar y re-lanzar su carrera y la de sus compañeros de grupo, prácticamente había tocado fondo; pero los meses en aquel lugar, esforzándose por mostrar lo que realmente valía a toda la nación (y a todos los que hubieran visto el programa en el extranjero) JongHyun había renacido como una nueva persona. Sus compañeros de grupo también habían renacido y habían recuperado toda aquella confianza que habían perdido cuando en las últimas promociones que habían hecho en Corea, casi no habían sentido la calidez de sus fans.

 

Habían sido unos meses muy duros dentro de aquel programa, pero se habían sobrepuesto y ahora tres de los cuatro habían entrado en el grupo proyecto y promocionarían con los otros ocho miembros elegidos. JongHyun se sentía un poco mal por MinKi, que al final no había podido entrar al grupo a pesar de haber pasado por todo lo que había pasado; pero el menor parecía ser también feliz por ellos, así que, trató de no darle demasiadas vueltas a aquello y pensar en lo que el futuro les deparaba. Quizás NUEST tuviera que quedar aparcado durante mucho tiempo, algo que no le hacía demasiada gracia, pero ganar popularidad y ganarse el corazón de muchas más personas para cuando volvieran a promocionar los cinco de nuevo, era también importante.

 

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, un teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y DongHo se excusó diciendo que debía atender la llamada. Los demás siguieron bebiendo sin prestarle demasiada atención, el chico volvería en poco tiempo y continuarían con las rondas de soju y cerveza hasta que todos cayeran k.o. (o al menos eso era lo que habían planeado, después de tanto tiempo sin poder probar el alcohol). Sin embargo, DongHo volvió con una expresión sombría en su rostro y les comentó que su padre había tenido una recaída y que estaba bastante delicado y comenzó a pensar en cómo lo haría para estar preparándose para el nuevo grupo cuando su padre estaba tan delicado de salud. Todos lo apoyaron, porque aunque no eran familia de sangre, eran familia debido a todo lo que habían sufrido juntos.

 

Probablemente seguirían sufriendo en los siguientes meses, mientras trataban de seguir una nueva agenda que no los dejaría ni respirar un segundo, pero todo aquello sería una nueva oportunidad y no debían mirar atrás ni un segundo ni arrepentirse de todas las decisiones que los habían llevado hasta allí.

 

Los cinco miembros de NUEST estuvieron bebiendo hasta que el sol comenzó a asomar por encima de los edificios y, justo después de aquello, se dirigieron hacia el apartamento que compartían y que todavía era el hogar de todos, aunque en los siguientes días ya no lo sería de JongHyun, DongHo y MinHyun. JongHyun se tumbó sobre la cama y, por primera vez desde enero, se permitió relajarse por completo y dormir profundamente hasta que su cuerpo se repusiera de toda aquella tensión que había acumulado.

 

 

Cuando JongHyun se despertó se sintió totalmente desubicado. Había dormido durante tanto tiempo que casi ni podía abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero alguien le estaba sacudiendo el hombro, pidiéndole que despertara. El chico trató de enfocarse en la voz y la reconoció como la de DongHo, no pudo evitar sonreír todavía más en el mundo de los sueños que en el real. DongHo no solía nunca despertarse antes que él, pero probablemente llevaría demasiado tiempo durmiendo y debía de ser ya el día en el que tenían que coger sus cosas para ir al apartamento en el que vivirían con los otros miembros de Wanna One. Sin embargo, cuando JongHyun abrió sus ojos, no se encontró en la habitación en la que se había echado a dormir después de que llegaran de beber… sino que estaba en una de las habitaciones del lugar en el que habían grabado Produce 101 los anteriores meses.

 

JongHyun entornó sus ojos. Aquello no podía ser posible, pero miró a su alrededor y vio a DongHo con aquella camiseta verde que lo marcaba como parte de la clase D y vio a los demás que habían sido sus primeros compañeros de habitación en el programa, justo el día en el que se instalaron en aquella villa. Imposible. JongHyun se refregó los ojos con ganas, se pellizcó la mejilla hasta dejarla completamente roja y cerró sus ojos fuertemente una y otra vez. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, una pesadilla, pero JongHyun no se despertaba y eso no podía ser. No podía haber vuelto al programa, no podía estar de nuevo en el primer día del programa como si todos aquellos meses en los que lo había pasado tan mal no hubieran existido.

 

Sin embargo, JongHyun no tuvo mucho tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto, puesto que DongHo y MinKi lo apremiaban para que saliera de la cama porque tenían que grabar el programa y tuvo que poner el modo automático para hacer las cosas que se suponía que tenía que hacer. El primer día se repitió tal y como había sido a finales de febrero la otra vez, con ellos aprendiéndose la coreografía de Nayana para poder hacer la primera misión y subir de clase.

 

JongHyun se pasó todo el día ensayando, como si no se supiera la coreografía, tratando de recordar qué era lo que había hecho aquel día para repetirlo y hacerlo más o menos igual, todavía sin entender por qué le estaba pasando aquello. ¿Por qué había vuelto al programa? ¿Es que las cosas no habían sido como debían de ser? ¿Es que podía cambiar el futuro, tanto el suyo como el de sus compañeros con aquella acción?

 

El chico le dio un montón de vueltas al asunto y no encontró ninguna explicación plausible, todo era demasiado extraño, tanto, que ni siquiera se atrevió a hablarle a sus demás compañeros de aquello para que no lo trataran de loco. Por eso, JongHyun trató de hacer las cosas tal y como las había hecho anteriormente para que nada cambiara de forma significativa, ya había pasado por todo aquello, ya sabía quiénes eran los compañeros que iba a tener que dejar atrás y quiénes iban a acompañarlo en las próximas evaluaciones, qué iba a suceder, quién iba a subir sus rankings y quién los iba a bajar. También sabía las reacciones del público a todo y qué era lo que había cambiado la forma de pensar de éste cuando había cambiado.

 

Kim JongHyun lo sabía todo del programa… y también sabía qué era lo que terminaría pasando una vez éste acabara. JongHyun había visto llorar de felicidad y de tristeza a sus compañeros, a los que habían entrado en Wanna One y a quiénes no habían podido hacerlo y también había visto a DongHo preocupado por su situación familiar y cómo la iba a coordinar con sus nuevas actividades.

 

Y entonces, JongHyun comenzó a pensar que volver a repetir lo que había sucedido no debía ser lo que tenía que pasar, que se le había dado la oportunidad de cambiar lo que iba a suceder y, de aquella forma, cambiar el destino de muchos de los chicos que había conocido y con los que había forzado un lazo que, a pesar de que pasaran los años, no se rompería. Quizás, esa oportunidad extra había sido dada para todos aquellos que no habían podido conseguirlo y cuyas carreras acabarían en el olvido y se frustrarían por no haber podido conseguir lo que se proponían.

 

JongHyun pensó entonces en SungWoon y también en JiSung, en cómo uno no había alcanzado el éxito aunque lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas y en cómo el otro casi había acabado abandonando su sueño de debutar… y después pensó en sí mismo y en DongHo y en NUEST.

 

La promesa que habían hecho con el CEO era que al menos uno de ellos debía debutar en el grupo proyecto que saliera del programa y aunque él cambiara su futuro y el de DongHo, la promesa se seguiría cumpliendo porque todavía quedaba MinHyun. De aquella forma, habría otros dos huecos libres para aquellas dos personas que tanto habían trabajado y que se merecían igual que ellos brillar sobre el escenario. Y, sin considerarlo demasiado para no echarse atrás en su decisión, JongHyun decidió cambiar significativamente las cosas que habían sucedido en el programa para tratar de cambiar el final de éste.

 

Y JongHyun lo hizo. JongHyun cambió el futuro que él había vivido.

 

En la nueva final de Produce 101 él no quedó tercero y DongHo décimo, en la nueva final de Produce 101 ninguno de los dos entró en el top 11, mientras que JiSung y SungWoon sí que lo hicieron y JongHyun se sintió muy realizado por haber sido capaz de cambiar sus destinos. Pero a la vez su corazón se rompió en pedazos porque, sin quererlo, también había modificado el destino de Samuel y el chico finalmente se había quedado fuera, entrando en su lugar JaeHwan. Por algún error que había cometido, por algún simple fallo había echado por la borda todas las ilusiones de aquel chiquillo que conocía desde que no levantaba un palmo del suelo y que se había dejado la piel durante el programa.

 

Y durante aquella madrugada, JongHyun le dio vueltas una y otra vez a qué podía haber sido lo que había cambiado para que el futuro de Samuel hubiera dado ese giro. Fue entonces cuando recordó que el centro de Super Hot debía haber sido Samuel y no SungWoon y que ese cambio para que el mayor lo consiguiera había dejado a Samuel en la estacada.

 

Después de beber celebrando que MinHyun hubiera entrado en Wanna One y de consolar a DongHo por la llamada recibida, NUEST se dirigió a su apartamento y JongHyun se dejó caer en la cama, pensando en una manera de arreglar las cosas… pero cuando se despertó, lo hizo en su habitación llena de mangas y figuras de anime y no en los dormitorios del programa y JongHyun supo que solo se le había dado una única oportunidad de cambiar las cosas y que éstas serían así por el resto de la eternidad, por lo que el chico tendría que convivir con las consecuencias de sus actos, aquellos que habían llevado a aquel futuro ligeramente diferente al primero.


End file.
